


Scratches (Reupload)

by TsundereCactus101



Series: Marking [2]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereCactus101/pseuds/TsundereCactus101
Summary: Mike really needs to do his nails.





	Scratches (Reupload)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this uploaded once, but decided to make some changes. Hope its better

Mike sighed in relief as all the Burners came out relatively unscathed from the latest ‘show’ the Duke had put them through, aside for from bumps and bruises. If anything, everyone was more irritated by the damage done to their cars, and the debri that got into their interior. Who told the Duke it was a good idea to have sand and woodchip blowers anyway? Where the guy even got enough wood to do this was the real question, but right now everyone was just mad about the clean up.

And the broken windows just sucked.

Julie and Dutch leaned against the hood of 9Lives, pulling leaves from her hair. Texas was trying to pull a chunk of wood from one Stronghorns tires, muttering in Filipino (probably cursing since Mike didn’t know the language enough to call him out on it). And Chuck was helping him out to get all the gravel out from the back seats, looking particularly unhappy over something as he shifted his shoulders.

Mike pushed the front driver seat up further, trying to fit in the small space while Chuck came in from the passenger. “You good over there, Chuckles?”

The blonde snorted. “I think sand got in my shirt, it’s itching like crazy.”

“Yeah. I think there’s gravel or something in my shoes. Any idea what The Duke was thinking?”

Chuck sighed, carefully pulling out some glass that had embedded itself in the seat. “Heck if I know where that man gets his ideas. I just want to get this done and get in the shower.”

Mike chuckled, throwing another handful of sand out the door. “I second that, mind if i join ya?”

Chuck stiffened, eyeing him suspiciously . “Mike.”

“You know, conserve water an’ all that.”

“Mikey.”

“Could wash your back for you.”

He wasn’t surprised when Chuck threw a bunch of leaves at him, but the guy was still laughing so it was all in good fun. He’s really cute like this. How was he kidding, Chuck was always cute. Everything the blonde did was just cute to him. Those little smiles he gets when a new safety feature is added to Mutt, the giddy laugh when they narrowly escape something a little more ‘death defying’ than usual, the soft gasp when Mike gets all close and...  

 

Mike took a deep breath through his nose. Better reign those thoughts back…  
Chuck’s good at making him lose focus like that.

Back at the task at hand, it wasn’t twenty minutes later before his friend groaned and pulled himself from the car. “Okay, can’t deal with anymore. It’s starting to hurt.”

Mike frowned, concerned as he watched the other pull his shirt off, trying to shake it out. “Need help?”

“Nah, bro. I’m just going to go ahead and shower. You okay by yourself for a while?” 

He shrugged. “Hmm. Should be done before long. Go ahead and get cleaned up.” Chuck shifted, eyeing him through his bangs bashfully. “Chuck?”

“If you hurry and finish you can join me.”

Oh...Ooh. That...that is definitely an idea. “Oh, yes. Yes. Ok. I’ll totally get on that...This. Get back to...to Mutt.”

As Mike turned back to work, smiling as the blondes laughter filled his ears, he noticed the others staring at Chuck’s retreating back. “Uh, guys? You okay over there?”

Dutch blinked, shaking his head slightly. “Oh, uh. Yeah.”

Texas glanced over at him. “Any reason we takin’ clothes off? Texas is all for it, but…”

“Dude, Mike. You need to start trimming your nails or something. Cause, geez man. No wonder Chuck’s uncomfortable.” Julie elbowed him in his ribs, causing the other to double over. “Ow, what was that for?”

Nails? Confused, Mike glanced down at his fingers, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “Oookay?” He turned over to ask Chuck what the other was talking about, only to pause. 

Oh.

Chuck was just climbing over the ramp to the garage when Mike noticed exactly the others were talking about. Thin, red scratches marked the blonde’s shoulder blades and from where Chuck was scratching over them had opened a few of the still healing cuts.

Oh...crap.

Mike stood there, hands covering his face. “You think Chuck’s going to notice?” 

It wasn’t even five minutes after he said that, his name rang through the garage.

Julie snickered. “I think he likes it.”

Texas watched the exchange, adding. “So...we still taking off clothes or what?”

Dutch whacked the back of his head. “No one else is stripping, Texas!”

I am so gonna get it later.

Mike couldn’t stop the spike of excitement that followed that thought.


End file.
